Transporte Acorazado Todo Terreno/Leyendas
El caminante '''Transporte Acorazado Todo Terreno (AT-AT), también conocido como el Caminante Imperial, era una parte importante del grupo de vehículos motorizados del Imperio Galáctico. Llevando una gran cantidad de poder de fuego y estando fuertemente blindado, el AT-AT fue sin duda el vehículo terrestre más temido y efectivo en el Ejército Imperial, y disfrutó de una larga vida útil, desde las Guerras Clon hasta la Segunda Guerra Civil Imperial, más de 150 años después. Sin embargo, también era conocido por su velocidad relativamente lenta. Descripción thumb|left|180px|Esquemas del AT-AT. El AT-AT era una máquina de guerra gigantesca, estando de pie a una altura de 22.5 metros. El caminante cuadrúpedo se asemejaba a antiguas bestias de guerra, o incluso a una gigantesca bestia legendaria del lado oscuro de la Fuerza.Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Diseñado para el doble propósito de aplastar y desmoralizar a las fuerzas enemigas, también actuó como un transporte para las tropas Imperiales y los vehículos ligeros. El AT-AT fue clasificado como uno de los vehículos más impresionantes del Ejército Imperial. Cientos de estos caminantes fueron producidos durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, y su presencia intimidante y poderosa a menudo le valió la distinción de ser el primer vehículo en una zona de combate.z Lo que actuaba como la "cabeza" del caminante era una sección de mando móvil que contenía la cabina de mando, con espacio para el comandante, el piloto y el artillero. La sección de mando alojaba todos los sistemas de armas del AT-AT, así como los sistemas que permitían la orientación holográfica de los artilleros con una vista de 360 grados desde su posición. La cabina también estaba equipada con un holoproyector para la comunicación externa. La visualización directa era proporcionada por una brillante ventana de mando roja.[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] La cabeza podía girar hasta noventa grados a la derecha o izquierda y treinta grados hacia arriba o hacia abajo para un amplio campo de fuego. Posicionado arriba y debajo de la sección de mando estaba la matriz de sensores del caminante y el energizador del cañón bláster, respectivamente. La cabina estaba conectada con la sección trapezoidal a través de un túnel flexible, lo que permitia acceder al resto de la máquina desde la cabina. La sección de tropas del podía llevar normalmente cinco speeders tipo moto-jet, unos cuarenta soldados de asalto, distribuidos en dos niveles diferentes, y varias armas pesadas, como los blásteres de repetición. En un AT-AT también podían dos AT-ST en lugar de los soldados en una bahía trasera del vehículo, aunque requería el desmontaje parcial para caber dentro. thumb|160px|Un piloto de AT-AT. La cabina de mando estaba conectada con la sección trapezoidal a través de un túnel flexible, lo que permitía acceder al resto de la máquina desde la cabina. La sección de tropas del AT-AT normalmente podía llevar cinco motos deslizadoras, hasta cuarenta soldados de asalto que normalmente incluyen soldados de asalto Imperiales o soldados de asalto terrestres en una sección de pasajeros de doble nivel, y armamento pesado, como los blásters de repetición pesado E-Web. El AT-AT también podría contener de forma variable dos Transportes de Exploración Todo Terreno en lugar de soldados en un compartimento trasero para vehículos, aunque requerían un desmontaje parcial para caber dentro. La sección de vivienda para los soldados eran dos paneles laterales; cada uno tenía una escotilla de escape. El panel trasero también albergaba el área de estacionamiento de tropas. Posicionada en el centro de la sección del cuerpo había una escotilla de abordaje rectangular con rampas deslizantes donde el complemento de tropas del AT-AT abordaba o desembarcaba. Un AT-AT descargaba sus tropas arrodillándose a tres metros sobre el nivel del suelo hasta que la rampa de abordaje pudiera extenderse hacia afuera. Los soldados de asalto también podían ser desplegados rápidamente haciendo rapel con un cable. Un caminante AT-AT desplegado a la luna Yavin 8 llevaba un faro de emergencia que fue lanzado a bordo de un misil. Debajo de la sección del cuerpo de tropa había dos inmensos sistemas de conducción compactos FW62 de Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat que, junto con las cuatro patas gigantes reforzadas del caminante, propulsaban al AT-AT hacia adelante a una velocidad máxima de sesenta kilómetros por hora. Sin embargo, esta velocidad máxima solo se podía lograr en terrenos planos y estables. En la parte trasera de los motores de accionamiento, y conectados a ellos, estaban los tres tanques babosa de combustible que alimentaban la enorme máquina. La parte trasera del AT-AT también incluía intercambiadores atmosféricos y una unidad de filtración para regular las condiciones de vida en el interior. Las piernas del caminante estaban soportadas por almohadillas de duracero que estaban equipadas con sensores de terreno de impulso, complementados por aletas de punta, que podían aplastar los obstáculos en su camino con poco esfuerzo, ayudando efectivamente al AT-AT a hacer honor a su nombre. Sin embargo, las piernas requerían mantenimiento y reparación constante. Mientras el titánico caminante marchaba por el campo de batalla, sus pesados y fuertes pies harían temblar la tierra, desmoralizando al enemigo incluso antes de que se enfrentarán. left|thumb|200px|Un AT-AT afirmando su potencia de fuego en combate. Las formidables capacidades ofensivas del AT-AT fueron suministradas por dos cañones láser pesados de fuego vinculado MS-1 de Taim & Bak (para objetivos más lentos e incómodos) y dos blásters de repetición medianos montados a cada lado de la cabeza (diseñados para objetivos más ligeros y ágiles). Los dos juegos de armas podían rotarse independientemente para poder atacar múltiples objetivos a la vez. Sin embargo, la cabeza del AT-AT, que podía moverse entre un rango de arcos de disparo izquierdo, central y derecho, sólo podría rotar un arco de fuego por descarga pesada de láser. La robusta armadura de duracero de 9095-T8511 de grado externo del caminante era virtualmente impermeable a todas las armas de artillería excepto a las más pesadas. La parte más vulnerable del caminante se encontraba en su cuello flexible, que era susceptible a las descargas de un bláster más ligero. Si se perforaba, podía conducir a una brecha en el reactor, aunque se consideró como un escenario poco probable, sin embargo, se consideró potencialmente catastrófico. Las piernas también eran algo inestables y podían tropezarse debido a un alto centro de gravedad,Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide dejando al caminante indefenso. Además, cuando se tropezaban, los AT-AT no recuperan el equilibrio fácilmente, y también eran vulnerables al terreno que se desmoronaba. Dañar sus articulaciones de rodilla podía llevar a la pérdida de su movilidad, siendo menos resistibles que las otras partes de la pierna debido a que representaban la unión flexible de dos componentes, lo que las volvió vulnerables a los ataques de artillería. Mientras aparecía por primera vez como un vehículo lento y pesado, el AT-AT solía estar encima de sus enemigos antes de que estos supieran que les había golpeado. El AT-AT también carecía de blindaje que le cubriera su vientre, lo que dejaba al lugar vulnerable a las armas montadas o los lanzadores de misiles portátiles. Para remediar esta debilidad, los AT-ST generalmente estaban estacionados alrededor de los flancos del caminante para asegurarse que nadie pudiera disparar a los puntos débiles. El caminante también podía detenerse si se le disparaba a la articulación de la rodilla. Además, también carecían de armamento orientado hacia atrás, y aunque estaban suficientemente blindados, su principal propósito era actuar como transportes de tropas, y por lo tanto no tenían armamentos comparativamente más ligeros en comparación con otros caminantes del Ejército Imperial. Para compensar estos puntos ciegos evidentes, los AT-AT a menudo se despliegan en formaciones asombrosas, y se acompañan de vehículos de apoyo. Los AT-AT eran típicamente desplegados para asaltos en tierra desde la órbita mediante grandes naves de desembarco. Los caminantes estacionados dentro de las naves de guerra más grandes, como el [[Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor/Leyendas|Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor]], eran enviados a las superficies planetarias dentro de las naves de desembarco Y-85 Titán de Incom, las cuales eran capaces de llevar hasta cuatro unidades AT-AT.Star Wars: Complete Locations Las naves más pequeñas, como el [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial]], desplegaban caminantes individualmente a través de [[Barcaza AT-AT clase Theta|barcazas AT-AT clase Theta]].Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra Otros diseños fueron capaces de transportar hasta en pelotón de cuatro caminantes. Otros diseños, incluida Nave de desembarco Señor de la guerra de la Corporación Telgorn, eran capaces de entregar un pelotón de cuatro caminantes. Variantes Modificadas El Imperio utilizó varias modificaciones del AT-AT diseñadas especialmente para ser utilizadas en entornos específicos. Los caminantes utilizados en la Batalla de Hoth en el 3 DBY—apodados "caminantes de las nieves"—fueron especialmente diseñados con sistemas de circulación de calor, deshielo de los controles y eficientes sistemas energéticos y de control ambiental. El "caminante de dunas" AT-AT era un caminante de terreno desértico equipado con unidades de disipación de calor z23 de Sistemas de Flotas Sienar; mientras que el Transporte Acorazado de Terreno Acuático, conocido como el "AT-AT nadador", era un primo repulsor del modelo estándar. También existe el Cañón de Iones Todo Terreno, un cañón de largo alcance montado sobre un chasis de AT-AT.The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology Varias guarniciones planetarias a menudo modificaban sus AT-AT para adecuarse a los entornos locales, con varias modificaciones que incluyen filtros de gas, recirculadores de calor y esmaltes anticorrosivos. El Transporte Acorazado de Terreno Acuático, también conocido como AT-AT Nadador, era una modificación extrema creada por la guarnición del Ejército Imperial para su uso en Kabaira. Historia Origen y desarrollo durante las Guerras Clon thumb|left|180pxcPrimera generación de AT-AT en la [[Batalla de Jabiim|Batalla de Jabiim. El compartimiento de carga era cuadrado en lugar de redondeado.]] Los primeros AT-AT fueron diseñados y construidos por Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat durante las Guerras Clon. Se desarrollaron a partir de los caminantes AT-TE que se utilizaron por primera vez en la Batalla de Geonosis, así como del AT-PT.The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels La primera generación de caminantes AT-AT vio su debut durante la Batalla de Jabiim. Durante esta batalla, las fuerzas de la Confederación fueron aniquiladas por estos caminantes. Su importancia disminuyó cuando los caminantes fueron ralentizados por la superficie fangosa del planeta, lo que facilitaba que las unidades enemigas los derribaran.Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim En algún momento, algunos caminantes AT-AT cayeron en manos de la CSI, con al menos una unidad que se mantuvo en un centro de investigación Separatista sobre el planeta Diado.It Takes a Thief Durante la guerra, los clones prefirieron los tanques con ruedas como el Juggernaut A5 o el Juggernaut A6 delante de los AT-AT y del AT-HE, debido a que los vehículos con ruedas no ejercían tanta presión sobre el suelo como los vehículos con patas.Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections Mejoras Imperiales Durante la época del Imperio Galáctico, los AT-AT no fueron completamente olvidados, ya que un modelo de última generación participó en la Batalla de Orion IV.Star Wars: X-Wing'' cutscene Los AT-AT se estaban probando en el planeta Carida cuando atacó la Alianza Rebelde. El AT-AT fue fundamental para ganar la batalla. Después de la Batalla de Yavin, Maximilian Veers resucitó plenamente el concepto, llevando al AT-AT al servicio Imperial. Estos vehículos fueron desplegados en una amplia variedad de mundos en los meses siguientes, incluyendo Corellia, Chandrila, y Ghorman. En gran parte debido a que se asemejaba a una gran bestia del Borde Exterior, y a la propaganda hecha por el Imperio que reforzaba su estado casi invencible, algunos civiles dentro de los Bordes, al igual que Mon Mothma, declararon explícitamente que la Alianza Rebelde se negaba a usar estos vehículos debido a sus actos de desestabilización psicológica, ya que ellos representaban la esperanza en lugar del miedo.Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante Casi tres años después de la Batalla de Yavin, Veers estuvo cerca de completar un modelo superior mientras estaba en Zaloriis. Con el prototipo Blizzard 1, construido en el Campamento Culroon, Veers asaltó la capital de Zaloriis cuando esté declaró su afiliación con la Rebelión.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds thumb|200px|Un aerodeslizador utilizando su arpón para hacer caer un AT-AT. Al menos un AT-AT se utilizó en la Batalla de Boz Pity. El AT-AT cayó en una trampa colocada por el Escuadrón Renegado; se utilizó un paquete de detonación para explotar un escondite de explosivos ocultos, y la gran explosión derribó la máquina. Sin embargo, en última instancia, la batalla fue una victoria para el Imperio.Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron Varios AT-AT también se desplegaron en Ralltiir para subyugar a los científicos, aunque varios de ellos fueron destruidos después de que el Escuadrón Rojo destruyera los puentes hacia la ciudad con bombas desarrolladas por los científicos y sus deslizadores.Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike En la Batalla de Hoth, la Fuerza Ventisca del Imperio utilizó AT-ATs para atacar la Base Eco, ya que estaba protegida por un escudo de energía. Debido a su peso y a la inestabilidad del terreno que atravesaban, algunos caminantes se perdieron incluso antes de que comenzara la batalla. El General Maximilian Veers comandó las fuerzas terrestres y avanzó hacia el generador de escudos, diezmando a los soldados Rebeldes en sus trincheras. El uso frecuente del AT-AT por la Fuerza Ventisca fue en gran parte la razón por la que su logotipo contaba con una imagen del AT-AT. thumb|left|200px|Un AT-AT atacando a los soldados Rebeldes durante la [[Batalla de Hoth/Leyendas|Batalla de Hoth.]] Frente a esas fuerzas, Luke Skywalker empleó una estrategia previamente ideada por él mismo y el estratega Beryl Chiffonage para deshabilitar a los caminantes: su escuadrón de deslizadores de las nieves utilizaría sus arpones magnéticos y cables de remolque para enredar a los caminantes por los pies, provocando su caída. Wedge Antilles y su artillero, Wes Janson, lograron desactivar un caminante utilizando este método. Luke destruyó dos más cortando un agujero en cada uno con su sable de luz y luego lanzando una granada de concusión dentro de los vehículos. Dash Rendar fue capaz de reducir una cuarta de los AT-AT a través de medios desconocidos.Sombras del Imperio (novela) Otro AT-AT que fue capaz de llegar hasta la Base Eco, donde fue destruido por el Escuadrón Renegado, que utilizó torretas de cañones de partículas para destruir la máquina de guerra. (El Cadete Imperial llamado Davin Felth descubrió los peligros que los caminantes AT-AT tenían, pero el Coronel Veers no corrigió este descuido antes de su despliegue).When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale A pesar de estos pequeños éxitos, en última instancia, fueron insuficientes para cambiar el rumbo de la batalla, y la Batalla de Hoth fue una de las pérdidas más devastadoras para la Rebelión en toda la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Los AT-AT tuvieron éxito en destruir el generador de escudos, permitiendo así que la principal fuerza Imperial aterrizara y atacará la Base Eco. Los AT-AT continuarían devastando las defensas Rebeldes. Durante la Batalla de Dubrillion, Wedge Antilles, después de infiltrarse en la instalación superláser de Dubrillion en un Transporte de Exploración Todo Terreno, logró secuestrar un caminante AT-AT que se encontraba dentro de un hangar. Wedge se dirigió luego hacia la cámara del generador y utilizó la potencia de fuego del caminante para destruir las turbinas de la instalación superláser y destruir la instalación y el superláser de una vez por todas. Varios AT-ATs también salieron del Motivador, un [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I]], después de que esté fuera derribado desde la órbita durante la Batalla de Kothlis, aunque el Escuadrón Pícaro logró derribarlos en el océano.Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader Al menos un AT-AT patrulló la base guarnición de la luna forestal de Endor, pero no tuvo ningún impacto en la Batalla de Endor, ya que los AT-AT estaban limitados debido al denso follaje de la luna. Como resultado, los vehículos más pequeños, como el Transporte de Exploración Todo Terreno, vieron mucho más uso.[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] Originalmente, un AT-AT iba a ser utilizado en la Batalla de Endor, pero quedó paralizado por el Escuadrón Renegado, lo que provocó que porciones del Imperio Galáctico intentarán arreglarlo.Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron Después de Endor thumb|180px|Un AT-AT caminante entre las aguas profundas de [[Kothlis/Leyendas|Kothlis.]] En algún momento después de la Batalla de Endor, el Imperio reemplazo los lásers y blásters del AT-AT con turbolásers ligeros, capaces de derrotar fácilmente a muchos emplazamientos de armas defensivas altamente protegidas. En el 5 DBY, un AT-AT patrullaba Ruusan mientras la facción Imperial, liderada por los Siete Jedis Oscuros, buscaba el Valle de los Jedi. Poco después de derrotar a Sariss, el mercenario Rebelde y Caballero Jedi en ascenso Kyle Katarn se dirigió hacia el Valle, pasando por el AT-AT mientras avanzaba.Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II Hacia el 9 DBY, la Ciudad Nómada en Nkllon era una explotación minera propiedad de Lando Calrissian. La ciudad fue construida a partir de un [[Crucero pesado clase Acorazado|crucero pesado clase Acorazado]] montado sobre 40 AT-ATs capturados para mover constantemente la ciudad durante el día fuera de la cara iluminada de Nkllon y evitar que fuera destruido por la intensa radiación que sufría Nkllon durante el día.Heredero del Imperio Sin embargo, la ciudad fue dañada y después fue abandonada, lo que llevó a la destrucción final de Ciudad Nómada y sus AT-ATs por la intensa radiación.La Última Orden Durante el reinado del renacido Emperador Palpatine en un cuerpo clonado desde el 10 DBY hasta el 11 DBY, el Imperio desarrolló una nueva variante del AT-AT que estaba equipada con los poderosos turbolásers Imperiales y las nuevas celdas de energía X-80. Estos fueron desplegados durante un ataque en Nueva Alderaan. Durante la batalla, muchos edificios, emplazamientos de armas y algunos cazas estelares fueron destruidos. Después de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, los AT-AT y AT-ST también fueron utilizados por la Nueva República. Eran considerados como vehículos bastante antiguos y fueron relegados a las fuerzas de defensa planetarias locales. right|180px|thumb|Uno de varios AT-AT que sirven al [[Imperio Galáctico de Darth Krayt más de un siglo después de la Batalla de Endor.]] Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, se encontraron AT-ATs en el planeta del Remanente Imperial Shramar, y combatieron contra un ejército yuuzhan vong durante la batalla que se libró allí. El equipo de ataque de Myrkr de la Nueva Orden Jedi encontró uno de estos vehículos en la Koros-Strohna yuuzhan vong Baanu Rass en el 27 DBY.Estrella a Estrella AT-ATs también fueron desplegados por la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres durante la liberación de Coruscant en el 29 DBY.La Fuerza Unificadora Era el predecesor del modelo Transporte Pesado Acorazado Todo Terreno,Legacy Era Campaign Guide pero aún fue utilizado por el Imperio Galáctico de Darth Krayt en el 138 DBY. Entre bastidores left|thumb|260px|Arte conceptual del AT-AT por [[Ralph McQuarrie.]] El nombre "AT-AT" nunca apareció en ninguna de las películas. En cambio, las máquinas se denominan "Caminantes Imperiales". En el comentario del DVD de [[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]], George Lucas explicó que él tuvo la idea del AT-AT a partir de los trípodes de H.G. Well de la novela de 1898 La guerra de los mundos. Los animadores que trabajaron con los AT-AT en El Imperio Contraataca basaron sus movimientos en los de los elefantes. Los AT-AT a menudo aparecen en los videojuegos, aunque variando su duración y resistencia. En algunos juegos pueden ser dañados por simples disparos, como en Sombras del Imperio. Y en otros como en la serie ''Battlefront'', pueden ser destruidos con persistentes disparos de armas pesadas, como torretas y blásters pesados, cohetes teledirigidos o lanzamisiles a su cuello flexible. En los juegos Rogue Squadron, los AT-AT son completamente inmunes a todas las armas y sólo pueden ser destruido con los cables de remolque de un aerodeslizador, con excepción de una misión donde un aerodeslizador lleva bombas bastante poderosas como para destruir un AT-AT. Normalmente, sus armas son fáciles de evitar por el jugador, en cambio, destruir el andador puede resultar un problema a causa de su fuerte armadura. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' * * *''Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Lost Command'' *''A Reckoning of Wraiths'' *''Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza'' juego *''El Poder de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' cómic *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Scoundrel's Luck'' *''Battle for the Golden Sun'' *''Starfall'' *''Black Ice'' * * * *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Blood Ties: Boba Fett is Dead 2'' *''Blood Ties: Boba Fett is Dead 3'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio *''When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Empire 16: To the Last Man, Part 1'' *''Empire 18: To the Last Man, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''River of Chaos 4'' *''Empire 30: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 2'' *''Empire 36: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 1'' *''Choices of One'' *''Rebellion 1: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 1'' *''Rebellion 7: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 2'' *''Rebellion 9: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 4'' * * * * * * *''Operation: Elrood'' * *''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' radio drama *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela *''The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' * * *''Perfect Evil'' * *''Shadows of the Empire'' videojuego *''Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela *''Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing—Rogue Squadron Special'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''Gathering Shadows'' * *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''The Epic Continues'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' * *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' * *''Tatooine Ghost'' * *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''La Última Orden'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Imperio Oscuro'' *''Imperio Oscuro II'' *''El Discípulo de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''Planeta de Penumbra'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Visión del Futuro'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' * *''Invasion: Revelations 2'' *''Invasion: Revelations 5'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Estrella a Estrella'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Traidor'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza III: Reunión'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Celestia Galactica Photografica'' *''Legacy—War 3'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: Microfighters'' videojuego *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' video juego * Fuentes * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Campaign Pack'' *''Assault on Hoth'' *''The Star Wars Rules Companion'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' Second Edition *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion'' * *''Goroth: Slave of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Empire Strikes Back: The National Public Radio Dramatization'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition'' * * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' Third Edition *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * * * * * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 4'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 10'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * * * *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''Star Wars Art: Visions'' * * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * * * * * *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 3'' (remake) * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * * *''The Making of The Empire Strikes Back'' * * *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' * *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' *''Stay on Target'' * * * *"AT-AT" SpecPlate * * * * * * * * * *''Fortalezas de la Resistencia'' }} Notas y referencias }} Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Transportes Acorazados Todo Terreno Categoría:Variantes Todo Terreno Categoría:Vehículos de la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Vehículos de la República Galáctica Categoría:Caminantes Imperiales Categoría:Productos de Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat Categoría:Vehículos de la Nueva República